As Thick and Sweet as Blood
by Hikari Nanase
Summary: Just how dark can devotion become when it comes to true love? Kurama finds out when Hiei begins to get strange ideas in his head. Watch out, this is an old short fic written when I was having one of my days.


"As Thick and Sweet as Blood." By: Hikari 1/2/01 Category: From the Heart and Evil fiction Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/ Notes: What a way to start the year. I'm sorry, but for some reason, I had this need to be cruel, but passionate. Be noted, this is rated R.  
  
*****  
  
Sweat dripped off of the strands of my hair as I hid crouched behind the stove in the middle of our kitchen. He had been driven insane. My friend. My only true friend. Now I find myself here, trapped within my own home and hiding with a steel knife at hand. He had outfoxed me. by spiking my water with an elixir to dormant my abilities. Now my body, for certain, is human.  
  
The shutters to the entry breach open, and my breathing hastens with unbelievable fear. dread. My hold on the knife is loosening, sliding away from me as it is covered with perspiration. Still, I hold it close. I peer around the corner and see his pale feet soaked with rainwater and mud. He walks slowly, expectantly, as though he really was enjoying this.  
  
"I know you're in here Kurama." He spoke. "I can trace you because of that aromatic scent of roses you carry. It is all too easy for me."  
  
Hiei rounds a corner of the island, and I am forced to crawl to its other side. He laughs a little, probably knowing already as to where I was.  
  
"It doesn't matter where you go." His voice shook a little, yet was so determined that shivers riveted my spine and, out of instinct, I searched for clear passage out of this room. "I've locked all the doors and windows from the outside. You can't leave. Not even your family."  
  
Again he laughs. ". Soon you'll see. How it is to be in my position. However, I find it quite fun to play fox and rat. Ironically, I am the fox and you are the rat."  
  
Turning around the stove again, I drop the knife as it clangs to the floor -signaling exactly where I was- and make a dash out of the kitchen. I start for the front entry, but to my dismay, I find that he wasn't bluffing about the doors. The kitchen shutters squeak open again, accelerating my motives to escape. Unfortunately, I had nowhere to go, but upstairs.  
  
I huff and huff, opening the door to my parents' room. My eyes wander it for a phone, or a missed window- instead, my vision rests on body parts dispersed throughout the room. Arms, legs, ears. blood dripping from every corner and staining every square inch of the floor. Frightened, I back up, but suddenly realize that. there were dark black hairs mingled with the carnage. and that more blood was dripping from the ceiling. I glance up, and find my mother's head strung on thin wire from the telephone cable. I scream and scream, falling to the ground and grasping onto the doors frame for support. Tears heave out of my eyes, and I shudder wildly- not baring to see the site of my mother. My mother. He killed my mother!  
  
Footsteps befall the stairs, and Hiei's shadow marked his direction- straight towards me. "Do you like it? Do you like this feeling? I hope so. I've had this within me for years.The both of us are so alike. Especially now. You can share the pain I had when I was so little."  
  
I cannot stop my crying, but for my own good, I rush out of the room and slam the door before I would become too weak to survive myself. He's taking his time. He isn't worried about losing me. I know he arranged a trap. I will be cornered, pinned fast. What does he want from me? Why is he doing this to me? I don't want to do him any harm. But what HE has done. I cannot forgive him. NEVER! But why? Why is it I don't want to hurt him? How is it that he can hurt me without conscience?  
  
Running for the hall- I head for my room. I open the door, and Maya's body slides out and falls limp over my shoulder. I turn her over, screaming again as her eyes had been pulled out of their sockets. Dark red holes bore into my soul, I set her down and to touch her cold face. She is gone too.  
  
I see no presence of Hiei, but he's here, I know it. Watching me as I cradle Maya's lifeless body in my arms on the floor. My tears flush out again, moans of agony escaping my lips.  
  
"I am, but your shadow Kurama. and whatever happens to the shadow must have happened to the body. I have no one in the world. and now. neither do you. I have lost my sister. and my mother. Now, in a sense, the same has happened to you. Don't you see Kurama? I want us to share blood together. It's so sweet isn't it? So thick and rich. Share blood with me. I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
At last, he reveals himself from the staircase, his body bare and white. Most of his clothes have been torn to shreds, and his skin quivers from cold. "You're mother put up quite a struggle. I couldn't stand the way she called your name. It isn't fair. I was NEVER given a name."  
  
Setting Maya on the carpet. I stand, knees nearly caving in on me, but I stand. Tears. So many tears. The people I care about. Gone.  
  
Hiei walks up to me to caress my face. I swing away from his touch- closing my eyes because it hurts so much to see him.  
  
"You cared for that girl. Even after a year of not seeing her ever again. Even if you never committed to her- you wept when you found her body."  
  
"Why?! Why are you doing this?!?!"  
  
"Because I care about you. It hurts more to loose your beloveds after much time. This I know."  
  
"But you!" I bawl. "Why would you choose to murder them?! I would much rather loose them later with memories. Rather than now. Like THIS!"  
  
He tries to hold my face again, but I slap his hands.  
  
"If I hadn't done this act. Surely, you would forget about me. No one ever thinks of a shadow. It's just there. But Kurama, I always think of you- the body. And I hate it the way you look out for everyone. The way you make memories with everyone. I could never do that. I only have memories of you. and lost ones that burn away like ember. You're the only one left. Forbid I lose you!"  
  
Unsheathing his sword, he stabs himself on the side- crimson spurting out of him and splattering on the carpet. As he withdraws it from within himself, he bares his tired hands with red- walking up to me later and smearing it all over my face and neck.  
  
I look into his eyes, which are dilated to the extent that they appear lifeless. "You can have my blood Kurama. Take as much of it as you want. It's all for you. I have no need for such life."  
  
Terrified, I shove him and jump for the string hanging from the ceiling that I have been eying for a while. Pulling it down, a ladder falls forward and smashes Hiei on the face. He curses avidly, and I leap to climb to the attic.  
  
The attic was dark and dusty, unopened boxes and old furniture everywhere. Taking caution walking around, I duck myself between a drawer and a table, pressing myself to the floor for good hiding.  
  
Slowly, he limps up the stairs- his blood dripping along and tapping loudly against the old wood. I listen to his breathing, it is raspy and weakening. How could he have found the gall to pierce himself?  
  
"I'm not mad. I can't stay mad at you for too long. You know that."  
  
Hiei steps around an old mannequin and pushes several boxes to make opening. "Remember when you shed blood for Yusuke? I couldn't believe you did that. I was your partner far longer than you have come to known him. I didn't think you would ever abandon me. Now. I must make sure it won't happen again. I can't afford that."  
  
I feel dizzy. So dizzy I feel like vomiting. And. I do just that.  
  
My body convulses and I hold onto the floor. Lips shaking, I through- up against my will. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Hiei spotted me immediately. Coming from the other side of the room he stalks towards me- sword in hand and more than ready for expelling blood. Of course it was, his own was already dripping from its sharp edge and tip.  
  
Hiei heaves the table and drawer, separating them to expose me. Kneeling down, he pulls my head up lightly with his fingers by the chin. With the other hand, he unbuttons my shirt and draws his sword across it- subtly slashing me. He touches the blood, and a few tears slide out of his eyes. Tears that made no sense.  
  
"Your blood is warm. It's always been warm." With time, he cuts his wrists and forces me to touch it. My irises widen. his blood. it's cold.  
  
"Is that why I'm always shaking? .Always shaking.? I can't stop this feeling Kurama, of being frozen inside and out. I cannot endure this any longer. Share with me your blood."  
  
He makes another cut to a main vein in my arm and I cry out in shocking torture. Bending over, he laps up the blood. Drinking it. Now I see my chance. I grab the sword from his hands and hold it over his naked back. For a moment, he stops to look at me. There is pain. In his eyes. It's so obvious is scares me.  
  
".Do what you have to do Kurama." He spoke so quietly and gently as he rest his head on my chest. ". I don't mind it. If it is with you."  
  
".Hiei." I drive the rapier into his back and it shoots straight through his stomach. He squirms, but says nothing except:  
  
".Thank-you."  
  
Minute by minute, his body stiffens- cool red liquid pouring over me. I cannot move. I've lost my mother... I've lost an old friend. I've lost my shadow.  
  
Hiei. am I your body? If that is so, then why am I still here? .I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm already dead.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When one has never touched love, never touched memories, or even warm blood. He cries out to the world for sympathy. When no one answers- he is left to die a shadow. Share your love- give hope to the darkness. ~~~Hikari 


End file.
